<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fictional Characters Jeopardy by Chesirecat53</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546044">Fictional Characters Jeopardy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53'>Chesirecat53</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Family Guy (Cartoon), Glee, The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Parody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesirecat53/pseuds/Chesirecat53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Griffin, Brittany Pierce, and Kevin Malone Ccompete on Jeopardy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fictional Characters Jeopardy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fictional Characters Jeopardy</p><p>The Trebekbot decided to pick some of the least intelligent fictional characters imaginable. He introduced the contestants and introduced them, left to right. He then spoke and said "Here are our contestants and let us introduce them. On the left we have Brittany Pierce (she winks), in the middle we have Kevin Malone (he smiles), and on the right, we have Peter Griffin (he screams)."</p><p>Trebekbot introduced the categories and they included pop music, the American Civil War, Fossils and Christainity.<br/>Brittany Pierce, Kevin Malone, and Peter Griffin</p><p>Brittany took American Civil War for 500.</p><p>The first question asked was: What Civil War General got killed by his own forces?</p><p>B: Amy Winehouse</p><p>P: Captain Crunch</p><p>K: That guy with a beard</p><p>Kevin got told "You technically are correct" and won 250 for partial credit.</p><p>The answer was Stonewall Jackson.</p><p>Peter took Christianity for 200.</p><p>The next question asked was what biblical figure allegedly wrote the first five books of the Bible?</p><p>B: Madonna</p><p>P: Patrick Swayze</p><p>K: The dude with all the arms</p><p>Trebekbot said that Sorry, you got it all wrong; the answer was Moses.</p><p>Kevin took Paleontology for 100.</p><p>What kind of animal were the Pelagornithidae?</p><p>B: A lesbian dinosaur</p><p>P: A bird, the bird is the word</p><p>K: A bony animal</p><p>Trebekbot said that "Peter Griffin, you got this one right". He did this as he sang his favorite song.</p><p>Brittany took pop music for 400</p><p>This Australian band had a hit single called 4ever?</p><p>B: The Veronicas</p><p>P: The one with the kangaroo DJ</p><p>K: The crocodile hunter guy</p><p>Trebekbot said "you got it correct and get a bonus for actually knowing the answer" as Brittany got full credit and a bonus 100.</p><p>Many more rounds passed and then the final round finally happened.</p><p>The final question was: What 1995 movie talked about the AIDS crisis?</p><p>B: Legally Blonde</p><p>P: Road House</p><p>K: Boys On The Side, where Drew Barrymore shows her breasts</p><p>Trebekbot said that "Kevin, you win the game." Kevin then smiled.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>